


In Love's Dances

by Asheru



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheru/pseuds/Asheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written something for the  <a href="http://contralemontre.livejournal.com">Contralemontre</a> 30 mins challenge using a line of poetry:<br/>“In love’s dances, in love’s dances<br/>One retreats and one advances…”<br/>--from ASJ Tessimond’s “Black Monday Lovesong”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love's Dances

When they got into bed, Daniel turned away from him, the broad expanse of his back allowing no further argument. Jack stared at the back of his neck for a moment, and then sighed. Really, he got the message; Daniel was no less eloquent when mute.

“Turn off the light,” Daniel whispered.

“Daniel…”

“I haven’t got anything else to say to you.”

Jack rolled over onto his back, and stared at the ceiling. Sometimes he really hated Daniel, the way he could just shut down and leave Jack the other side of the blast doors. At least this time he hadn’t actually walked out, which left Jack with a small thread of hope. Sighing again, Jack turned to switch off the light, thumped his pillow into submission and closed his eyes. There were some battles you could only win by sitting still. Slowly, he willed himself to sleep.

When the alarm went off, Jack found himself curled in his customary position around Daniel’s back. At least in sleep Daniel still welcomed him. Jack reached across him for the alarm, cursing Daniel’s insistence on setting it on their days off. Some days Daniel asleep was infinitely preferable to Daniel awake. He looked down cautiously, arms tensed to move out of the way if Daniel wanted to get up.

Daniel looked up at him and yawned. “You look terrified,” he said, his voice both rueful and amused.

“You can be pretty scary when annoyed,” said Jack, narrowing his eyes.

“You can be pretty annoying when scared,” countered Daniel, tilting his chin up.

Jack considered this, biting back the immediate denial. It was true half their fights were over Daniel taking risks that scared Jack shitless, and maybe that was just something they were never going to resolve.

Daniel tilted his head to one side, as if listening to Jack’s thoughts. Then he nodded, as if they had come to some unspoken agreement, and folded Jack’s body down into his for a kiss.


End file.
